Marvel Cinematic Universe (Earth-113599)
Earth-113599 also called the Marvel Cinematic Universe is a reality in which superheroes such as Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, The Hulk, Spider-Man, and Daredevil reside. It contains many similarities to Earth-1218, Earth-616, and Earth-1610. Containing many of the same iconic figures and organizations that can be found in those respective realities. From an outside perspective, the Marvel Cinematic Universe is a massive franchise in which all the Marvel Studios produced films and television series take place in. Starting in summer of 2008 the Marvel Cinematic Universe has been widely successful for almost a decade, generating a worldwide total of over ten billion dollars. All content in the Marvel Cinematic Universe is produced and distributed by 20th Century Fox and Marvel Studios, subsidiaries of the Fox Disney Media company. History In 2005, Marvel employee Kevin Feige had the bold idea of creating a shared universe for all of the live-action comic book properties, and for Marvel Entertainment to be given it's own studio under Disney instead of acting as merely a figurehead for Fox. This idea was unheard of in the film industry and 20th Century Fox wasn't enthusiastic about the idea as their X-Men and Spider-Man franchises were immensely profitable as stand-alone films and didn't want to risk hurting their brands. Feige compromised by agreeing to only make films for Iron Man, Captain America, Thor and the Hulk eventually leading to an Avengers style team up. That while Marvel Studios would test their shared universe concept with the Avengers and other obscure comic characters, 20th Century Fox would get the sole creative and distribution rights for popular characters like Spider-Man and the X-Men. Fox and Disney both thought that was a reasonable agreement and announced an Iron Man and Hulk film coming in 2008. Followed by a S.H.I.E.L.D. Movie coming the next year (later changed to Black Widow and Hawkeye). On November 3rd 2005 the term for the shared movie reality, the Marvel Cinematic Universe, was officially coined. The Marvel Cinematic Universe since its debut had proven to be a huge financial and critical success, beloved by casual audiences and comic book fans alike Feige and Marvel Studios were able to turn the obscure characters they were given into household names. Ironically, this lead to 20th Century Fox rapidly allowing Marvel Studios greater control over Marvel's A-List properties. By 2017 Marvel Studios had become the main creative and distributing studio for all live-action Marvel Comics content. Films Phase 1 *Iron Man - May 2nd 2008 *The Incredible Hulk - August 1st 2008 *Black Widow and Hawkeye - May 1st 2009 *Iron Man 2 - May 7th 2010 *The Incredible Hulk 2 - November 19th 2010 *Thor - May 2nd 2011 *Captain America - July 22nd 2011 *The Avengers - May 4th 2012 Phase 2 *Iron Man 3 - May 3rd 2013 *Deadpool - July 5th 2013 *Thor: The Dark World - November 8th 2013 *Captain America: The Winter Soldier - May 2nd 2014 *Guardians of the Galaxy - August 1st 2014 *The Incredible Hulk 3 - November 7th 2014 *Avengers: The Ultron Imperative - May 1st 2015 *Ant-Man - July 17th 2015 Phase 3 *Deadpool: The Second Coming - February 12th 2016 *Captain America: Civil War - May 6th 2016 *Doctor Strange - November 4th 2016 *Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 - May 5th 2017 *The Amazing Spider-Man - July 7th 2017 *Thor: Ragnarok - November 3rd 2017 *Black Panther - February 16th 2018 *Avengers: Infinity Gauntlet - May 4th 2018 *Ant-Man and the Wasp - July 6th 2018 *Captain Marvel - March 8th 2019 *Avengers: Forever - May 3rd 2019 *The Spectacular Spider-Man - July 14th 2019 Phase 4 *Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 - May 1st 2020 *Deadpool: Far From Home - July 10th 2020 *Fantastic Four - November 6th 2020 *Shang-Chi and the Agents of Atlas - February 12th 2021 *Doctor Strange: Dreamscape - May 7th 2021 *The Ultimate Spider-Man - July 9th 2021 *Black Panther: Wild Kingdom - November 5th 2021 *The Wasp - March 4th 2022 *The Uncanny X-Men - May 6th 2022 *Captain Marvel: Secret Invasion - November 4th 2022 Phase 5 *Fantastic Four: Doomsday - May 2023 *The Invincible Spider-Man - July 2023 *Ghost Rider - November 2023 *Shang-Chi and the Legend of the Silver Samurai - February 2024 *Doctor Strange: The Oath - May 2024 *Inhumans - August 2024 *Black Panther: Political Jungle - November 2024 *Captain Marvel: Earth's Mightiest Hero - March 2025 *The Astonishing X-Men - May 2025 *Ms. Marvel - July 2025 Television FOX *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 1 - September 2013 Season 2 - September 2014 Season 3 - September 2015 Season 4 - September 2017 Season 5 - September 2017 Season 6 - September 2018 Season 7 - September 2019 Season 8 - September 2020 *Agent Carter Season 1 - June 2014 Season 2 - June 2015 Season 3 - June 2016 Season 4 - June 2017 *Legion Season 1 - January 2017 Season 2 - January 2018 Season 3 - January 2019 *The Eternals Season 1 - September 2021 Season 2 - September 2022 Season 3 - September 2023 Season 4 - September 2024 Season 5 - September 2025 Season 6 - September 2026 *Mockingbird Season 1 - September 2022 *Anti-Venom Season 1 - January 2024 Netflix *Daredevil Season 1 - April 10th 2015 Season 2 - March 2017 Season 3 - August 2019 Season 4 - December 2021 *Jessica Drew Season 1 - November 2015 Season 2 - December 2017 Season 3 - November 2019 *Iron Fist Season 1 - March 2016 Season 2 - June 2018 Season 3 - December 2020 *Luke Cage Season 1 - October 2016 Season 2 - November 2018 Season 3 - February 2021 *The Defenders Season 1 - August 2017 Season 2 - April 2019 Season 3 - July 2022 *The Punisher Season 1 - March 2018 Season 2 - June 2020 Season 3 - March 2023 Season 4 - April 2025 *What If...? Season 1 - March 2020 Season 2 - April 2022 Season 3 - July 2024 *Blade Season 1 - June 2021 Season 2 - December 2023 *Elsa Bloodstone Season 1 - October 2022 Season 2 - December 2024 *Glyph Season 1 - August 2023 *Moon Knight Season 1 - April 2024 *Midnight Sons Season 1 - June 2025 Freeform *Runaways Season 1 - January 2018 Season 2 - January 2019 Season 3 - January 2020 Season 4 - January 2021 Season 5 - January 2022 *Cloak and Dagger Season 1 - June 2019 Season 2 - June 2020 Season 3 - June 2021 *Nova Season 1 - January 2023 *New Warriors Season 1 - June 2025 Timeline 10000 BC: *The Eternals 1945: *Captain America 1946: *Agent Carter Season 1 1952: *Agent Carter Season 2 1954: *Agent Carter Season 3 1960: *Agent Carter Season 4 1995: *Captain Marvel 2006: *The Punisher Season 1 2008: *The Incredible Hulk *Iron Man 2009: *Black Widow and Hawkeye 2010: *Iron Man 2 *Thor 2011: *The Incredible Hulk 2 2012: *The Avengers *Iron Man 3 2013: *Deadpool *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 1 *Thor: The Dark World 2014: *Captain America: The Winter Soldier *The Incredible Hulk 3 *Guardians of the Galaxy *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 2 *Daredevil Season 1 2015: *Jessica Drew Season 1 *Avengers: The Ultron Imperative *Iron Fist Season 1 *Ant-Man *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 3 *Deadpool: The Second Coming 2016: *Luke Cage Season 1 *Daredevil Season 2 *Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 *Captain America: Civil War *The Defenders Season 1 *The Amazing Spider-Man *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 4 2017: *Doctor Strange *Jessica Drew Season 2 *Legion Season 1 *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 5 *Black Panther *Iron Fist Season 2 *Thor: Ragnarok 2018: *Runaways Season 1 *Runaways Season 2 *Ant-Man and The Wasp *Luke Cage Season 2 *Legion Season 2 *The Spectacular Spider-Man *Avengers: Infinity Gauntlet *Legion Season 3 2019: *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 6 *The Defenders Season 2 *Avengers: Disassembled *Deadpool: Far From Home *Black Panther: Wild Kingdom *Daredevil Season 3 Category:Earth-113599 Category:Marvel Cinematic Universes Category:ZoomZolomonZoom